


War Zone (Baby Come Home)

by Staleinskii



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Army, Crying Stiles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Fluff, Hostage Situations, M/M, Married Couple, Panic Attacks, Same-Sex Marriage, Soldier Derek Hale, slight ptsd mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 17:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7943152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staleinskii/pseuds/Staleinskii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For what felt like years, Stiles had been preparing for the day his husband had to go serve overseas in the army. And when that day comes, he isn't ready to let him go. What keeps him going is the fact that he knows Derek will be home soon. But then something happens to Derek that causes his hope to slip away more and more each day until he doesn't know if he can hold on anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	War Zone (Baby Come Home)

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off of a multi-part AU I created on my instagram fan account @wintersterek (yo if you're coming from there, comment!) This has some heavy angst of Stiles freaking out but have no fear, a happy ending will come.  
> All rights for characters go to Jeff Davis and the creators of Teen Wolf  
> (also I don't know the ranks for the army but I made Derek a sergeant ok idk)

"Why do you have to go?" Stiles whispered into his husband's ear as they laid next to each other in the dark. His head was on Derek's bare chest, listening to the steady beat of the man's heartbeat.

For months now--even years--Derek had been preparing himself to head overseas to serve in the US army. Stiles had always admired his will and drive to make it there. But now that the day was coming where Derek really would be sent away, it hit the young couple like a truck.

"Stiles," Derek whispered back and seemed to choke on a sob that was pushing it's way out of him. "You know I don't want to leave you, but we both knew this day was coming. And I've said it time after time, it's a short term. I'm hopefully planning to be home by Christmas."

"You promise me?" The question was dead serious. Stiles was making sure Derek made it home, even if he had to fly out and drag his husband back himself. Derek sighed and shifted their bodies so the both of them were now laying on their sides facing each other. He took both of Stiles' hands in his own and brought them to his lips.

"I promise," he whispered against them. Tears started coming out of both mens' eyes and Derek pulled Stiles to his chest again, holding onto the smaller man as tight as he could without hurting him. They laid like that until they fell asleep. Stiles' head was settled into the warm crook of Derek's neck as Derek wove one arm around Stiles' waist. The other was settled up near his head, soothingly stroking his hair.

"I promise baby," was the last thing Stiles heard repeating in his ear before drifting off in his lover's arms.

 

Their whole group of friends came over one last time before Derek was set to leave. Scott and Kira were the first to show, bearing gifts of homemade pasta and pies. Kira's bubbly personality already had Derek laughing as they talked about what's been going on in their lives. But Scott sent one look in Stiles' direction, and his best friend already knew how hard this was. Even with all their friends laughing and eating together, it wouldn't take away the pestering thoughts of what was to come.

But having everyone inside their small town house still sent joy through Stiles' heart. Friends, old and new, trying to replace the heavy sadness with a sense of family. It told Stiles that even with his husband across the world, he'd always have this close-knit group right down the road.

The small party quieted their chattering when Isaac banged his fork on his glass. "I'd like to say something," he announced. "I've known this crazy guy since high school, as have most of us." He clapped Derek on the back with a bright grin. "I'm honored to call him my best friend and I couldn't be more proud of where he's going with his life, fulfilling his dream. Derek and I were so lost back then, not knowing what the hell we were going to do afterwards." Quiet chuckles were heard around the room. "But now I see him with his high school sweetheart, happily married," he sent a wink towards Stiles, "and about to do something amazing for our country. This man's a real stick in my ass sometimes, praise Stiles for holding him down, but Derek's also the greatest guy I know. I love being in the same line of work as him but he's definitely got the cooler job. To Derek!" Everybody joined in and raised their glasses, repeating Isaac's last words with a cheer.

Derek set his drink down and hugged Isaac tightly. Even from across the room Stiles could see the wetness of his husband's eyes and he felt like crying all over again. A heavy hand dropped onto his shoulder and Stiles turned around to be met with a comforting face. "Dad." The Stilinski men embraced and the sheriff held his son tight.

"How you hanging in there with all this?" John asked.

With a sigh, Stiles looked over to Derek who was talking animatedly to Isaac and Lydia. "It's been hard. I know it's only going to get harder."

John smiled sadly at his son and rubbed Stiles' back. "He'll be home before you know it, Stiles."

"John," Derek had popped up out of nowhere and reached in to give his father-in-law a big hug. "I'm glad you could make it."

"Wouldn't miss it! You know you can call me Dad, Derek. You have been my son-in-law for more than a year now."

Derek laughed and wrapped a strong arm around Stiles. "I guess I have been, huh?" Stiles smiled up at him and pressed a light kiss to Derek's cheek.

"Well I'm extremely proud to be able to call you my son," John said with a soft smile as he watched the couple. "Be safe out there."

"Thank you sir, that means so much to me," said Derek with a huge smile and the sheriff walked away. A father's approval has always been something Derek respected so much. "Hey," Derek nudged Stiles a bit to get his attention. "You okay?"

Stiles diverted his gaze to the ground and he wrapped his arms around himself. "I think you already know the answer to that. This whole party...don't get me wrong it's amazing. But it's not enough, I guess? I just can't get tomorrow off my mind. Gosh, it's tomorrow."

"Hey, babe," Derek said and put his hands on Stiles' arms. "I don't want you to be sad right now, I want you to enjoy this okay? I love you and that's never going to change." He leaned down and kissed Stiles lightly on the lips. They separated with dorky grins on their faces because kissing always brought them back to their high school years.

"I love you too, Der."

 

Tomorrow came too fast and before he knew it, Stiles was watching Derek pull out his camouflage uniform and lace up his boots. The entire time, Stiles just stood in the doorway in his sweatpants and t-shirt silently. It was early in the morning but he didn't doze off. His mind was alert for what was about to happen.

Derek brought all his stuff out of their bedroom and into the living room where he dumped it onto the table. He was quiet too, unhappy as well that they'd eventually have to say the dreaded goodbye. Every once in a while though one of them would sniffle quietly.

Stiles helped him load things into Isaac's car who would be driving them to where the bus would pick Derek up. The weather was too nice for the situation and Stiles mentally cursed the sky, that it could look so happy.

"You ready?" Isaac said as he closed his trunk. Derek squeezed Stiles' hand, who didn't even notice when they had grabbed each other, and nodded sorrowfully. They hopped into the back seats, wanting to be as close to one another while Isaac took his spot behind the wheel and turned onto the road.

The drive was silent and uneventful. Isaac just let the couple in the back have their moment of holding each other the last time for a while. Stiles rested his head on Derek's shoulder, breathing in the clean smell of his uniform and he could feel Derek's freshly shaven chin rest on the top of his forehead.

Pulling into the parking lot and seeing all the other soldiers in their own uniforms was when Stiles lost it. He let out a loud cry and Derek was immediately pulling him into his chest and rocking him back and forth. Isaac and Derek shared a sad look in the rearview mirror before Isaac got out of the car to give them privacy.

"Don't leave, please don't leave," Stiles was muttering over and over between sobs. He had one hand fisted tightly into Derek's uniform.

"I'm so sorry baby," Derek whispered into his husbands hair and repeatedly dropped kisses to Stiles' head.

They couldn't stay like that forever though, soon enough other soldiers were breaking away from their families and loved ones and boarding the bus with wet eyes. The couple slowly got out of Isaac's car where said man was waiting for them with a sad smile.

"Be safe out there buddy," Isaac said and pulled Derek into a tight hug. Derek gripped his best friend back just as tight and patted him on the back.

"Thank you Isaac. I know you'll be watching out for me." He separated then hesitated before leaning in close to Isaac's ear. "Take care of him please," he whispered. Isaac nodded with a reassuring squeeze to Derek's shoulder.

Then Derek turned to Stiles for the last time who clung onto him like they were magnetically attracted to each other, which it certainly felt like. "I love you Derek Hale. And I'm so proud of you," Stiles said and tried to wipe away his tears. Derek used his two thumbs to wipe them away for him.

"I love you too Stiles Hale. So fucking much." He leaned down slightly to fit their lips together. They kissed passionately, salty tears mixing in and Derek gripped Stiles' waist tightly while Stiles' fingers were holding onto Derek's hair. After what felt like an eternity, the pair separated slowly, still keeping their faces close and whispered their last goodbyes.

Stiles walked over to Isaac who put an arm around his shoulder and pulled him close. "He'll be home soon," he said hoping to lighten things up and Stiles appreciated it, but his heart still felt like a piece of it was getting on that bus, which it was. They quietly cried together as Derek pulled on his hat and waved to them while one of his army buddies pulled him towards the bus.

"He'll be okay, right?" Stiles said to Isaac who rubbed his arm up and down.

"He will," Isaac said with a smile. "He'll be just fine."

 

The first couple of days were the hardest. Stiles would get into a cold bed, and half of it would stay cold. He could barely sleep, instead bombarded by never-ending thoughts of what Derek was doing at that moment, was he laughing? Fighting? Crying?

His friends came over frequently with distractions. One night it was Lydia and Kira with movies and ice cream, another was Scott with a box of meat lovers pizza and a 6-pack.

But at the end of the night, once Stiles was left alone, the emptiness swallowed him up and he would collapse on the living room floor in tears.

The first letter arrived two weeks after Derek left:

_Stiles,_

_Not a day goes by where I don't think of you. I miss you like crazy and it's driving me insane. I miss falling asleep with you in my arms and your little snores at 4am. I miss waking up to you burning pancakes in the kitchen, cursing under your breath why I stand in the doorway silently laughing at you without you knowing._  
_A lot of people don't know I left a husband back home, not yet. I'm not ashamed, I love you and I love us. But I've heard the stories of being gay in the army._  
_I'm just counting down the days until I see your beautifully freckled face again and kiss your lips (this is turning into a goddamn romance novel geez)._  
_I'll be home soon baby, I'm keeping my promise._

_I love you so much,  
Derek_

Stiles wrote back immediately, mailing his letter back the next day. He hoped Derek would get it soon. He needed another note to read, he craved it.

 

It was another week until Derek could respond. They carried on like that, exchanging letters back and forth but they would come in week long increments. It progressed Stiles' mood and he started saying yes to movie nights at Lydia's and going to bars with Scott. Just having that disclosure that Derek was okay and thinking of him reassured Stiles tremendously.

Before he knew it, the first month was down. And Stiles started to think he could do this. They could do this. Then one month turned into two, and he was getting stronger. It was comfortable talking to friends and acquaintances about how Derek was doing, what he said in his last letter.

But then a letter arrived one afternoon that had Stiles rereading it over and over while sitting at his kitchen counter. Derek and his unit were heading into enemy territory and he didn't know when he'd be able to write back, maybe in a couple weeks. Stiles knew Derek had already left since the letters arrive a couple days after he sends them.

Stiles' heart started beating faster as he thought of the potential outcome. Everything had been fine so far but now this was real. Derek was really out there fighting, guns and all. He didn't sleep that night at all. Usually Stiles would maybe get a couple hours but that night was different.

The next morning Stiles took a seat on the couch and pulled out his cellphone. He dialed Derek's number and he let it ring until his husbands voice came through telling him to leave a message.

"Three months," Stiles softly said into the phone. "It's only been three months now, but I don't know if I can do this anymore. Not being able to talk to you while you're out there fighting, it's so hard. I miss you, Der. It's killing me not knowing how you're doing, if you're safe right now. You can't even get this message but just...just come home to me baby. Please." The beep signaled the end of his message and Stiles put his phone back into his pocket with shaky hands. He needed a distraction.

 

The bar was pretty full on Friday nights. Stiles wove his way between the drunk customers and took his usual seat behind the bar.

"Hey Stiles," Malia, the bartender, greeted him with a cheerful smile. "The usual?" He nodded and she plopped a tall glass of his favorite beer in front of him.

"So how's Derek? Heard anything lately?" Malia asked while she mixed a colorful drink. He should've expected the question, so much for a distraction.

"I don't really want to talk about him right now," Stiles said in the politest way possible.

"Is everything okay out there?" Malia said, concerned. After giving the guy a couple seats down the bright drink, she walked back over and leaned towards Stiles so they could hear each other better.

Stiles let out a heavy sigh. "I hope so." She seemed to grab the hint to drop it and left to tend to another person calling for a drink.

Stiles downed the rest of his drink and abruptly stood up. He slapped some money onto the counter with a nice tip for Malia and grabbed his jacket, pushing people out of the way to get out.

He couldn't do this. If anything happened to Derek, Stiles would lose his mind. He stumbled out onto the street and pulled his jacket on to fend off the cool air. Stiles decided to take a long walk around the block to clear his mind. It didn't work though. So he pulled out his phone again and dialed the next number under his favorites tab.

 _"Stiles?"_ Scott answered in a scratchy voice. _"It's almost midnight."_

"Scott? I...I can't do this anymore," Stiles breathed out and sat down on the gravel, leaning on his jeep.

 _"Hey, talk to me,"_ said Scott, more awake now. _"What's up?"_

"I just miss him so much. It's hitting me harder than ever right now." He told Scott about the last letter Derek sent. "How do people do this?"

_"Stiles, I know it's hard. But I also know Derek is thinking of you every second. He'll be home before you know it."_

He knew Scott was right, but Stiles' nerves were still on edge. He pulled his knees to his chest and sighed. "Thank you Scott," he said even if his best friends words didn't make him feel that much better. His phone started to vibrate and Stiles saw an unknown number was calling him. "I'm sorry for calling you so late, but I'm actually getting another call."

 _"Don't be sorry,"_ said Scott. _"I'm here for you."_ They ended their call and Stiles clicked answer on the next number.

"Hello?"

 _"Is this Stiles Hale?"_ the stranger asked. _"We're calling about your husband, Sergeant Derek Hale..."_

 

Scott woke up for the second time to a loud banging on his front door. It was raining in sheets outside. Kira mumbled in her sleep but he quietly told her he'd be right back. She didn't even acknowledge him, just turned over and cuddled into his pillow.

The knocking for more hectic and Scott threw open the door to be met with a wet and crying Stiles. "What the hell?" Scott said and pulled his friend inside.

"Scott," Stiles choked out and threw himself at the man. Scott immediately wrapped his arms around Stiles' shaking body. "Remember that...that phone c-call I got while talking to you?"

"Is everything okay?" Scott asked worriedly.

"No, no it's not." He took a shaky breath and sobbed into Scott's shoulder. "Derek's MIA. There was an explosion a-and a couple guys died. But Derek...he-he wasn't found!" Scott gasped and guided Stiles to the couch.

"I-I'm freaking out Scott. What if he's dead?! I can't do this. I don't know what to do!" Sharp, short breaths started escaping him.

Scott didn't know what to do or how to handle this so he just held Stiles close. "Okay um...he's just MIA right? So there's still a chance. You can't give up hope yet." 

"Scott? Why are you up?" A sleepy Kira emerged from their bedroom and as soon as she saw Stiles her face turned worried. "What's wrong?" She joined them on the couch and sat on the opposite side of Stiles, lightly rubbing his back.

"Derek's MIA," Scott explained for his friend. Kira's mouth opened in a silent gasp and she scooted closer.

"Hey, Stiles," she said in that soothing tone of her voice that always calmed people down. "He's still out there, okay? He's going to be okay." Stiles didn't respond, he just let his friends hold him tightly in the dark of their home.

 

The next day Stiles stopped by the Beacon County Sheriff Station and told everything to his dad, who also spent some time holding him close. The sheriff told Stiles he'd be on the lookout for any info if he could find out anything. Stiles sat around in his dad's office while the man went to go do that.

The office door opened and Stiles was immediately on his feet. "Anything?" he asked.

His father sighed with a frown. "I wish I could tell you yes, son. But I'm just a sheriff. I have no access into the U.S. Army. You're best bet is talking to Isaac."

"Right, yeah," Stiles sighed and hung his head. "Guess I just had false hope there."

"Hey," John said sternly and walked over to stand right in front of his son. "No hope is false here. They'll find him Stiles." He squinted his eyes and studied the boy. "Hey, when was the last time you got a good night's sleep?"

Stiles hung his head even more and wrung his hands together. He knew the bags under his eyes had gotten darker and bigger. "Um...the night before Derek left."

"Stiles!"

"What do you want me to do Dad?!" Stiles exclaimed and met the sheriff's eyes. "I can't sleep! I can't do anything without constantly worrying! I'm so goddamn helpless." He sat down on the bench in his dad's office and pulled at his hair. He heard John's footsteps walk over and he heard the heavy sigh the man let out.

"You're not helpless," said John. "You're just giving up too early."

"I just want answers Dad."

A familiar and warm hand landed on Stiles' shoulder and he looked up. "Then go get them," his father said. Stiles knew he was right, so he hugged the man one last time and walked out into the parking lot.

Isaac picked up after the first ring.

_"This is Isaac-"_

Stiles didn't let him finish, "Lahey you better start talking right now.

_"Stiles?"_

"You work for the army, surely you have some sort of clearance to tell me what's going on with Derek." Stiles unlocked the front door of the jeep and hopped in but he didn't start the ignition yet. "Not to mention you're also his best friend. Please tell me you can dig up something."

There was a short pause on the other end then, _"Okay, okay. I'll see what I can do. Hold on."_ Stiles could hear him rustling around before it sounded like he left whatever room he was in. After about five minutes Isaac was back. _"They aren't telling me much,"_ he said, _"but turns out at the explosion sight they found marks in the dirt that looked like Derek had either dragged himself out of there...or been dragged."_

"Been dragged?!" It felt like the whole world froze around Stiles. He could hear his racing heartbeat in his ears. "You're telling me my husband could be held hostage right now?!" Stiles didn't want to have another panic attack right now but he could feel one coming. "Well are they searching for him?"

 _"They've been searching all day,"_ Isaac reassured him. _"But it's not an easy manhunt on enemy territory. Look, I have to go. I've already said more than I'm supposed to."_

Stiles controlled his breathing and tried not to lash out again. "Right, yeah. Thank you Isaac. If there's any more news let me know."

_"Will do buddy. Hang in there, bye."_

 

Days passed with no new news. The search was still going on and Stiles was still on edge every second of the day. His friends learned to expect when the smallest of things set him off. Stiles felt bad, but he couldn't bring himself to calm down. 

What got tiring was the pity, though. Anyone in town who knew what was going on would send Stiles apologetic looks when he was in the grocery store or the gym. His neighbor brought over a potato salad one night which he graciously accepted at the front door then fed to the stray dog that comes around sometimes once his neighbor left. 

His biggest fear came true though one night while at Lydia's house. She was watching a lifestream of the news on her computer while Stiles paced back and forth. "We're receiving a live broadcast from an unknown location. Officials are attempting to locate the source as it plays. We advise young viewers not to watch."

"Stiles?" the girl said nervously from behind her laptop. "Oh my God, come here!"

"What?" He stopped and ran to her side. "What is it?"

There on the screen was a grainy video of none other than his husband. Derek was tied up to what looked like a chainlink fence and he seemed to be drifting in and out of consciousness.

"No..." Stiles stepped back in shock and didn't even flinch when he knocked something over. "It-it can't be."

Someone was holding the camera up at Derek, hands shaking as they spoke in a deep, heavy-accented voice. _"Caught me an American. It's up to you if you want the soldier back dead or alive."_

"They're torturing him!" Lydia exclaimed and looked at Stiles with tears in her eyes. He was silent, too in shock to say anything. It felt like someone was sucking the oxygen out of his lungs. 

_"Don't..."_ Derek's weakened voice came out. _"Don't do what he says."_

"This," Stiles wheezed. "This can't b-be happening...I-I can't."

_"Stiles."_ Hearing his husband whisper out his name in pain was like a punch to the chest. _"If you're watching...it's okay baby. I love y-you, and I'm keeping my promise. I'm coming home."_

At this point Stiles didn't know if he believed that.

 

"I saw the news," Scott said quietly. They were sitting together inside Stiles' jeep after Stiles had to pick him up from work since Kira had their car. The vehicle was in park outside of Scott's place but neither man had moved yet.

Stiles really shouldn't have been driving in the state he was in but he's too stubborn. "How can this be happening, Scott?" Stiles said back even quieter, voice almost a whisper. His hands were gripping the steering wheel to the point of his knuckles turning white. All his tears were drained, now it felt like Stiles was an empty shell, too in shock and cried out to do it anymore. "I always told myself after I'd get married, I'd get a place with him, you know? We'd settle down, maybe have a few kids. But then..." he inhaled a shaky breath, "...then Derek left. Now I don't know if he's going to make it. I'm just s-so scared."

Scott quickly unbuckled and pulled his best friend close. "You can't give up-"

Stiles immediately pulled back, wiping at the tears that were finally starting to spill. "Stop, okay?" At Scott's confused and slightly hurt look, he elaborated. 

"I'm tired of people telling me I can't lose hope, that there's still a chance. I'm only holding onto the fact that I saw his face to know he's alive...at least for now. But at his point anything could happen."

Scott opened his mouth to say something, but Stiles was staring forwards out the window, expression clearly telling him to just leave it. So Scott just opened the door and got out silently until it was closed. Then he peered through the open window.

"I know you're sick of it," he said. "It's because you can't do anything about it, isn't it? You feel helpless Stiles, that's understandable. But sometimes the best help comes from hope, from the faith you have left...even if it's barely recognizable anymore." With that, Scott stepped away from the car and made his way into his house, leaving Stiles there to ponder what his friend just said.

Maybe Scott was right, maybe believing he was losing hope was what made Stiles feel so helpless, he needed to change that.

 

It was a cloudy day when Isaac called, a polar opposite of the day Derek left. The universe seemed to be playing with Stiles; shining brightly on the days he felt dark inside, overcast on the days he was shown some light. 

Isaac told Stiles he was coming over, he had big news apparently. Stiles invited along Scott for whatever could be lying ahead and they all met up in the living room. 

"I got more news this morning," Isaac said. He was fidgeting uncontrollably like the news was about to spill out of him at any moment. 

"What is it?" Scott spoke for Stiles, who was instead nervously gnawing on his bottom lip and wringing his hands together.

"You're definitely going to want to hear this." Isaac was staring directly at Stiles with a faint smile growing on his face. That was when Stiles knew. "They managed to trace the broadcast, a rescue crew found where Derek was being held and busted the guy torturing him. He was put on the first emergency plane back to the states. Unfortunately they didn't catch anyone else though."

Stiles didn't care about the last part, he was speechless for a few seconds while the news rendered in his mind. For a second he thought he misheard Isaac. "You mean..." he drifted off, afraid he really did mishear.

But then Scott gave him an enormous smile and wrapped his arms tightly around Stiles. "Derek's coming home!" 

Isaac ran over and joined in on the hug once Stiles broke down. But for the first time in a while, the tears were joyful. That dark cloud over him was gone, and finally that small hope that was left grew tremendously. They all sat there for what felt like hours, smiling and rejoicing at the news. 

"I can't believe this," Stiles said with the biggest grin. He glanced down at the simple band around his left ring finger and spun it around until the familiar engraving of a triskelion--a symbol close to Derek's heart and his family--appeared. He knew that somewhere on a plane headed towards California was his husband, wearing the exact same ring with the exact same meaning.

 

The next hours carried on with everyone gathered in Stiles and Derek's house, anxiously awaiting a call about Derek's whereabouts. Isaac was in the corner trying to contact anyone at the control towers tracking the plane but no luck yet.

John had his hand on Stiles' shoulder which said enough without him having to speak any words. Kira and Scott had their hands clasped tightly and were speaking in hushed tones on the couch. Lydia was standing with the father-son duo, head rested on top of her arms on the kitchen counter as she stared down Stiles' cell phone.

"I don't think that's gonna make it ring any faster Lyds," Stiles joked. She smiled instead of rolling her eyes (which is what her usual reaction would be), because it was nice to see Stiles cracking joked and smiling with them all. 

When the phone rang loudly everyone was on their feet and crowding around the counter. Stiles looked at his dad who nodded with a smile before slowly picking up the device and hitting answer. "Hello?"

_"Am I speaking to Stiles Hale?"_

"This is he." Stiles didn't look around at his friends who were all leaning in closer to hear.

_"I'm pleased to inform you that Sergeant Hale has arrived back in the U.S. However-"_

"However what?!" That got everyone's attention and they started to ask questions but the sheriff shut them up instantly so Stiles could focus.

_"Due to serious injuries caused from the explosion and his time in captivity, they've transported him immediately to Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital."_

A big lump formed in Stiles' throat as he choked out his next words, "I'm coming to see him."

 

Everyone was nice enough to let Stiles do this alone, even his father. After parking his jeep, Stiles ran inside and up to the front desk of the hospital. He spit out Derek's name and the lady typed some things onto her computer before frowning. "I'm sorry sir, Sergeant Hale isn't able to have visitors at this time. It's out of my control."

After everything he'd gone through, Stiles wasn't waiting another minutes. "I get a call telling me he's finally arrived back in the states and I can't even see him?" He slammed a hand down which caused some heads to turn and the lady to jump slightly. "I just want to see my husband! I've put up with too much worrying and shit, I _need_ to see him!"

A soft hand landed on Stiles' shoulder and a familiar voice sounded in his ear. "Hey, I'll take it from here."

Stiles spun around. "Melissa?" He briefly remembered Scott shouting out something along the lines of 'my mom's working tonight!' as Stiles was running out the door. 

She motioned for him to follow and they stopped in a quiet corner. "Derek's not in a good state right now. Turns out the injuries are more serious then they thought. They brought him here for our best surgeons."

 _Surgeons._ "He...he's in surgery?" Even if it was meant to help Derek, surgery still scared Stiles because anything could go wrong. 

"He was rushed in as soon as he arrived. There's...not a high chance he'll make it. I'm so sorry Stiles-"

"No." Melissa looked taken back by his response. "He'll make it, he has too. He promised me!"

Scott's words echoed through Stiles' mind. He needed to hold onto hope, it was what got Derek found. Stiles didn't feel helpless after he stopped being stubborn and listened to his best friend, after he hoped. And he damn sure wasn't giving up hope at this point. If anything, his hope was stronger than ever.

 

Melissa called Stiles' dad for him, who he assumed told the rest of the group. He decided to stay at the hospital until Derek was done. With tired eyes, Stiles squinted at his phone's clock which read 11:56 p.m. The hospital was still buzzing though and Stiles wouldn't leave until he could see his husband's face. 

Eventually, he felt himself drifting off and was awoken by Scott's mom gently shaking him. Stiles bolted awake, expression showing Melissa he was ready for any news. "How is he?" he immediately spat out.

Melissa knelt down slowly in front of Stiles who was sitting in one of the waiting room chairs. "He's out of surgery," she said and Stiles started to stand up.

"I want to see him."

But Scott's mom put a gentle hand on his arm to guide him back down. "You can't-"

"What do you meant I can't?! Is he..." Stiles wouldn't be ready for that answer.

But then Melissa smiled and moved to sit down in the chair next to him. "Derek's good, Stiles," she explained. "Excellent, actually, for what he went through. They're calling it a miracle. The surgery was successful and you'll get to see him first thing in the morning, okay?"

An unbelievable amount of relief overtook Stiles and he let the tears out as he rubbed at his temples. "Oh thank God," he breathed out and Melissa wrapped an arm around him. "H-he's okay."

She slightly squeezed his arm and held him close in that motherly way she always did. "Yes he is sweetie. Now why don't you go home and get some sleep?"

As much as Stiles wanted to stay until he got to see Derek, he knew Melissa was right so he just nodded and stood up. She walked him towards the front of the hospital and gave him a big hug. "He's going to be so happy to see you," she said into his ear then rubbed his back and left. 

The drive home was full of silent happy tears and the realization that _Derek was okay_ finally hit him and as soon as Stiles parked his car he sprinted inside. Everyone was gone but John, who was asleep on Stiles' couch with one arm over his stomach and the other dangling loosely off the sofa. Stiles eagerly shook him awake.

"What?" the sheriff groaned but he was suddenly wide awake once he took in Stiles' big grin. 

"He's okay Dad!" 

For the umpteenth time, the Stilinski men held each other. But this time was of happy tears and rejoicing until Stiles said he was going to bed. 

Stiles slept on Derek's side of the bed that night and hugged his husband's pillow close. It'd been too long and it needed to be recovered in the man's smell but just the feeling was familiar enough to send Stiles into a deep sleep of serenity.

 

The next time Stiles visited the hospital all of his friends joined. They waited patiently yet anxiously for Melissa to tell them Derek was ready. Of course, they let Stiles go first. He almost took down two nurses trying to run to Derek's hospital room. After finding the right door, he put one hand on the doorknob and inhaled shakily. This was the moment he'd been anticipating tremendously for months.

Derek still got that look on his face ever since they'd been dating in high school. That big old dopey smile and beautiful heart eyes. For going through all the shit he'd encountered, his eyes were surprisingly full of life-and more importantly, love. They were eyes Stiles would never forget. And he knew he got that same dopey smile on his face, the same look. It was a look that spoke silent words between them, ever since they shared their first kiss in high school, to when they locked eyes down the wedding aisle, to now. 

"Stiles."

Hearing his husband whisper out his name in such a close and intimate way hit Stiles hard and he ran to Derek's side. "Oh my God, you're here," he kept repeating over and over again, stroking the sweaty dark hair from Derek's forehead and peppering his face with kisses. They both sobbed into each other's arms (mindful of Derek's injuries). Even though he wasn't fully recharged of energy, Derek still tightly held his husband.

"I'm home," he whispered into Stiles' hair. "It's okay baby, I'm home."

Stiles looked at him with watery eyes and pressed their lips together hard. The taste of salt water mixed with their kiss but they didn't care. They kissed like it had been years, not months. They kissed like the teenagers they used to be, and the married couple they were now. They shared every inch of pain and sadness they'd endured into that kiss. It felt like an eternity before they broke apart.

"Told y-you...you can't get rid of me that easily," Derek said weakly and lifted a shaky hand to cup the side of Stiles' face, who leaned into the touch and smiled through a sob. 

"I don't want to," he replied. "Jesus, never do that again okay? You hear me? Please don't leave again."

Derek stared at Stiles for a few seconds while his thumb moved absentmindedly back and forth across the man's cheekbone. "I won't Stiles, I missed you too much."

Stiles jumped back in for another kiss, muttering "I love you" over and over into Derek's mouth until it was tattooed on his tongue. 

 

_2 weeks later_

"Are you sure you're good? Do you need water? More pain meds? When was the last time you changed your bandages? Are you okay? The doctor said to be on the lookout for PTSD..." The familiar questions poured out of Stiles' mouth.

Derek laughed and rolled his eyes, used to his husband's constant worrying. "I'm okay babe, really," he reassured him. They were sitting on the couch together, limbs tangled to the point of not knowing where one ended and began. But they still had to be cautious of Derek's many stitches and dressings.

The weeks after the hospital had been hard. Though PTSD had not been diagnosed, it was most likely there a little bit. Some small noises spooked Derek to the point of crying silently in a locked bathroom but they were getting through it. They had to take things easy with the wounds, but many of their friends provided great therapy through baked goods and comfortably familiar movie nights. 

"Stiles," Derek said again once he noticed the man analyzing his every movement to see if he was lying. "I may not feel totally great. And yeah, my nerves are a little on edge. But you know what? I'm here," he gestured to their home, "and I'm with you." He pressed a light kiss to Stiles' lips. "Thinking of you was what got me through everything, because I knew I had to make it home to my true love. I love you Stiles, I always will." 

Stiles stared lovingly at his lover with wet eyes before lightly kissing him passionately. "I love you too Derek. I love my brave soldier."

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and a comment telling me your feedback!


End file.
